


Dreaming of You-

by thesuperjacksonflash



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, doesnt really use pronouns at all for the reader, draga is used as a gender neutral term, it can be read for any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuperjacksonflash/pseuds/thesuperjacksonflash
Summary: Prett much some Pietro angst but as a song fic, the song is Dreaming of You by Selena Quintanilla





	

Dreaming of You -

_Late at night when all the world, is sleeping_   
_I stay up and think of you_   
_And I wish on a star_   
_The somewhere you are thinking of me too_

He was gone.  
For 6 months he had been gone.

  
When the battle of Ultron was over you didn't hear about what happened until you heard Wanda's sobs from a mile away. It was when you saw the body you knew what had happened. At first it was a pretty numb feeling, the days wasted away and you didn't know what was going on. The entire team had tried to be there for you and Wanda, and she had accepted the support but you didn't. It wasn't until you were slamming doors and yelling at Tony to go away that you realized he was gone for good. It was dumb but your therapy was to turn on movies and watch them so late into the night that the sun was peaking over the horizon when you finally would go to sleep. And then you would get up not even an hour later and do early morning training with Steve. Of course you would be confined to the gym since your mood had caused it to rain endlessly in New York.

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_   
_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_   
_And there's no where in the world I'd rather be_   
_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me_

"Y/n."  
"Yes Captain?"  
"You can't keep moping around like this, Pietro wouldn't want you to live like this."  
Just the statement made your blood boil.  
"You don't know what he would have wanted Cap," you said calmly.  
"Well he wouldn't want you flooding New York and becoming an insomniac! He would want you to get up and move on," Steve said gently.  
"I can't just move on."  
"Y/n-"  
"Save it Cap, I'm done with the life lessons for today."

_I just wanna hold you close,_   
_But so far, all I have are dreams you,_   
_So I wait for the day, and the courage to say,_   
_How much I love you_

_Two Years Later_

After Civil War the team disbanded, of course you couldn't chose a side. On one hand you didn't want the team to be so reckless anymore after what happened to Pietro but on the other you thought of how so many would go through what you went through because no one could save their loved ones. So you did the only sensible thing, you left.  
You didn't try to hide low but you didn't make any scenes, moving to a small town in Montana, you began working in the hospital. It was ironic to you. You were living a mundane life but still saving people, just for some small sense of home in the new location. It was a nice life, you kept your powers in check, saved people on a regular basis, and you even were quiet happy, you just never really got back into the dating game. You weren't as heartbroken over Pietro as you were back when Ultron happened, you just couldn't get back on that horse. Of course no one really understood why, you never uttered a single word about the time you spent on the Avengers, everyone just knew that you were a really quiet person from New York who as they knew, didn't have a life beyond the state of Montana.  
  
_Corazon, I can't stop dreaming of you,_  
 _No puedo dejar pensar en ti,_  
 _I can't stop dreaming,_  
 _Como te necesito,_  
 _I can't stop dreamin' of you,_  
 _Mi amor como te extraño_

It was any other day at the hospital, you made rounds, visited current patients and prepped people for their surgeries. The routine so familiar yet alien at the same time to you. It left you on autopilot, you were working good and doing normal things up until one of the nurses said you had a new patient in room 302, who was specifically requesting to be treated by you.  
"He's got some wounds reopened and he's bleeding pretty fast. Also he keeps flirting with everyone that walks in the room so brace yourself."  
"Alright, tell him I'll be there soon, I just have to get Mrs. Hurley to take her meds and I'll be on my way."  
It was tough getting Mrs. Hurley to take her meds, but after you promised to her she would get to see her new granddaughter this weekend if she took them, she happily obliged. You quickly grabbed the new clipboard from the nurses station and headed to room 302. You were studying the board as you walked in so you had no idea who was actually sitting on the bed.  
"Hello Mr. Spangles? I'm your doctor, Doctor Branden." You finally looked up to see who was sitting on the bed and let out a yelp of surprise when you saw the familiar silver haired sokovian.  
"Fake names draga? I expected more from you. You could have used Doctor Soon-to-be-Mrs. Maximoff, considering if our engagement still stands."  
"H-h-how did you find me? How are you alive? Where is the team?"  
"Well you hid in such plain sight that it did take me a little help from Stark but it was fairly easy after that. Shield will have to answer how I am alive since I left as soon as they told me I could so I could find you. And most are in New York still, Clint is with his family though."  
"How long have you been alive?"  
"Ehh, about a year. They ran tests and all that silly stuff up until about a week ago, I found you about 4 days ago and have been planning since on how to get to you, this was my solution." He smiled triumphantly as he showed the reopened wounds from the battle you were trying so hard to forget.   
"You know you didn't have to go to such extremes to get to me."  
"Well, I guess you could say you didn't see this coming," he said as a smirk appeared on his face and you groaned.   
"I hate you a lot sometimes."  
You took his face in your hands and kissed him slowly, just to savor everything you had been missing for the last two and a half years.

 _Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_  
 _Till tomorrow and for all my life_  
 _And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
 _Than here in my room dreaming with you ended_   
_____________________  
translations:  
corazon - heart  
no puedo dejar pensar en ti- I can not stop thinking about you  
como te necesito - how I need you  
mi amor como te extraño - my love, how I miss you  
draga- darling


End file.
